Hawk
"Fast Draw" Hawk (早撃ち(ファストドロー)のホーク, Hayauchi (Fasutodorō) no Hōku) is a member of the Crimson Gang. As his nickname suggest, he is famous for his quick draw of the gun. He uses a colt 1848. Appearence Hawk is an adult, Caucasian man, whose aspect foreshadowed his ferocious and brutal nature. He has dark messy hair. His clothing consists of a jacket and a elaborate black hat. The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his neck. Personality As a member of the infamous Crimson Gang, Hawk is a cruel and merciless sociophathic, able to kill anyone, even helpless people, without any remorse, if not gleefully. He is also quite sadistic, and enjoys to torment his victims, always with a smile on his face. He has no ideals or moral, acting only for his own gain, and is almost proud to assert this. However, behind his threathening appearance, he is actually a coward, as he tries to use his leader's reputation to save himself, when he is going to be executed by Luke Burns. History Five Points, N.Y. Hawk was seen with few more men of the gang outside the Five Points, where he asked Edward if he is finished his work in the town. Together with the rest of the gang, they went toward St. Louis, since it was a place they can make some money. St. Louise, Illinois Hawk was at the aim of 3 men, since he was touching the daughter of one of the men. Hawk tried to say she invited him, but the men told him that the sheriff is on his way here and he will be heading straight at the gallows. Realizing they won't let him go, he quickly draw out his gun and shot 3 times, killing the 3 men. Howard gave money to Hawk asking him to bring the deed of Anne's land and to choose whatever method he wants to get it. Hawk asked him, why he needs the land and Howard explained that the town is growing and the land will rise its price, so he needs to acquire all the land and don't need farms in his town. He also stated that he is not doing if for greed, but for justice, in order to help expand this town. Hawk said that it doesn't really matter for him, as long as he gets the money. In that moment a man with a gun entered his office, blaming him for cheating him sell his land. Howard asked Hawk's help for additional money, and Hawk quickly shot the man. Later Hawk passed Brad on his way to Anne's farm. There Anne mistaken him to be the returning Luke from the river and told him that the supper is almost ready. Hawk said that sounds good and moments later after attacking Anne, he was eating from the supper. Anne tried to stop him, but she was later discovered dead. After few investigations, the Burns brothers discovered the reasons behind the woman's murder, and Luke insists to face alone the killer. Hawk is send again by Howard to remove the last obstacle between him and the farm. The criminal is surprised his opponent is a young boy, and furious when the latter provokes him. Understimating Luke, Hawk shots the boy, appearently killing him. The boy, however, is just merely wounded and, much to Hawk's surprise, counterattacks, shooting him multiple times and reducing him in an helpless state. Hawk tries to save his life by threatening the boy that Hawk's boss, the infamous Edward King, would come to revenge his death, should he be killed. However Luke, who is actually hunting his father, replies this is another reason to kill him, and shots Hawk in the head, ending the criminal's life. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male